


all these precious moments

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Lots of Beronica fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: (Veronica’s footsteps are light, a gentle rhythm that wakes Betty easily. The soft thudding of her feet is something akin to music to Betty’s ears, and so is the rustling of the sheets before Veronica gets out of bed - a much better alternative as opposed to the loud blaring of their alarm, which jerks Betty into a state of wakefulness that she doesn’t appreciate at all.It’s a song Betty has already memorized and replayed countless times in her head.)or, bits and pieces of Betty and Veronica's life after graduating from high school.





	all these precious moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Memories" by Shawn Mendes, and the title is also taken from a line in the song. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this!

Sentimentality hadn’t been a quality of the Cooper family, hence why there was only that one family photo on their mantelpiece (and even then, their posture was stiff, smiles fake and eyes glazed), and nothing else.

There weren’t any of those silly or funny photos of their childhood that any other family had. No brightly-framed ones of Betty and her sister, Polly, grinning from ear to-ear, hanging on the walls. No photo albums or anything of the sort that contained happy memories of their time together over the years.

All they had was that one picture, and it was just for show.

(Hell, Archie’s mom had more photos of Betty than her own family even did. Only, it stopped when she and Archie turned fourteen, after his parents filed for a divorce.

But the albums were still in Archie’s house, and Betty often came by to look at them to feel some semblance of warmth and comfort. To remember that she had a normal childhood of some sort.

A childhood that didn’t involve fake smiles and dull gray walls and acting like her family was perfect, when it was anything but.)

But today is different. Today, her mom has her camera, taking as many pictures as she can of her and Veronica and the rest of the gang in their togas, and it feels bittersweet.

Today, they’ve graduated from high school, and then in two months, she and Veronica are both off to New York for college.

(It’s a bit terrifying, the thought of moving from this small town she’s known all her life into one of the biggest cities in the country.

But then she remembers Veronica is going to be with her, and it doesn’t feel as scary anymore.)

“Time flies by so fast, doesn’t it?” Veronica murmurs, fingers locked with Betty’s as they walk across the field, surrounded by different conversations by their classmates.

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Betty quietly agrees, smiles as Veronica pulls them to a stop and turns to face her.

“It feels like it was just yesterday when I walked into Pop’s and met you,” Veronica continues, voice nostalgic.

“You looked so extra wearing that cloak,” Betty laughs, Veronica’s presence drowning out the rest of the world.

“I was going for a dramatic entrance,” Veronica grins, bumps their hips together. “You never know whose attention you might grab.”

“And we both know how that turned out,” Betty chuckles, swings their hands forward.

“Yes, yes we do,” Veronica whispers, cups Betty’s cheek and pulls her in for a kiss, fingers trailing her jaw.

It amazes Betty that even after a year of dating, Veronica’s kisses still manage to make her head spin and her pulse race. And so do her dark eyes, brought out by naturally thick lashes and sucking Betty in every time.

(She feels like Veronica’s _never_ going to stop making her feel this way.)

The sound of a camera shutter breaks them apart, Betty blushing hard as she jumps back and Veronica laughing in amusement at her reaction.

“I borrowed mom’s camera for a bit,” Polly says, looking equally amused as Veronica as Betty blushes harder. “Oh come on, Betty, it’s not like this is the first time I caught you two kissing.”

“Your sister is right, darling,” Veronica grins, wide and teasing. “All things considered, this is by far the least embarrassing situation she’s caught us in.”

At that, Betty groans, cheeks burning bright red as the unwanted memory of Polly walking in on Veronica straddling her on their couch only two weeks ago coming back vividly. “Please, don’t remind me.”

“Alright, but I’m not deleting it in case you want a copy,” Polly says, holds up the camera for good measure.

“Oh! I’d love one,” Veronica lights up, turns to face Betty. “How about you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure,” Betty agrees, not really thinking about it because Veronica’s excitement has rendered her helpless.

“Great!” Veronica beams. “Then that’ll be two copies.”

Polly shoots Betty a look that says, _you’re hopeless,_ and Betty merely shrugs, unaffected, because she’s already long accepted that she is indeed hopeless when it comes to Veronica.

(The fact that Veronica doesn’t even have to try to persuade Betty into hiding her copy in her wallet punctuates that.)

* * *

 (“It’s just more romantic, don’t you think?” Veronica smiles, soft and lovely, as she watches Betty slide the photo in her wallet. “I mean, yeah, you can save literally thousands of photos on your phone, but…” she trails off, shrugging.

“It would be like reading a bland-looking e-mail instead of a handwritten letter,” Betty supplies, nodding.

“Exactly!” Veronica clicks her fingers, reaches out to touch Betty’s shoulder. “I knew you were a romantic, too.”

“In that case, maybe I should flood you with letters. You know, like how Dumbledore had those owls fill the Dursley’s house with Harry’s acceptance letters to Hogwarts,” Betty jokes.

“Okay, you ruined the whole vibe with that analogy,” Veronica scrunches her nose, causing Betty to laugh. “It doesn’t sound romantic even in theory, plus going through them would turn into nothing but a chore at one point. And who would even find the time and the energy to spare to hand-write _that_ many letters?”

“True,” Betty taps her chin thoughtfully. “Unless you could magically manipulate the pen, but I guess that won’t really count either, would it?”

“Nope,” Veronica pops out the ‘p’, swings her legs forward. “But feel free to write me letters, anyway.”

And Betty laughs, because _of course_ Veronica is serious.

“It’s a promise, then.”

The bright smile Veronica wears makes it worth it.)

* * *

 

It’s in their second year of college that she and Veronica get their first apartment, and Betty is elated. She’s had enough of dealing with terrible roommates and equally horrible neighbors and their never-ending drama.

Though small, it had enough space for the two of them to get around without it being too cramped. Still, it was the only space they could afford with the amount of money they saved from their part time jobs, and, to Veronica’s dismay, with a little help from their mothers.

(Her mom said it was one way of making it up to her for not being the mother she needed her to be. For throwing Polly into a group home instead of protecting her, as a _real_ mom would have done.

For thinking pills were the only way she could save her from sharing the same fate.

For controlling every aspect of her life that she could manage to.

For trying to keep Veronica – the truest love Betty has ever known – away from her.)  

But Betty doesn’t care about the size. It’s perfect. Even with Veronica’s occasional swearing every time she stubs her toe on a piece of furniture.

“Shut up,” Veronica grumbles, after she hits the coffee table for the fifth time in that same hour.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Betty grins, shoulders shaking with the effort to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

“Yeah, but I can tell you’re about to laugh!”

It’s then that Betty finally explodes into full-blown snickers, Veronica staring at her with an affronted expression.

“It’s just so funny, okay? How many times have you run into that thing??”

“I am not amused by your being amused, Elizabeth Cooper.”

“Well, _I_ find it amusing.”

“Well then,” Veronica smiles sweetly, voice dripping like honey and any trace of previous annoyance gone. And uh oh, Betty knows she just landed herself in hot water. “Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

And, to Betty’s horror, Veronica flashes her that look that says she’s serious before turning around and walking away.

Not without hitting the coffee table, of course.

But Betty’s too stunned to even crack a smile.

(And yes, she does end up sleeping on the couch that night.

Though Veronica wakes her up with a kiss the next morning, so Betty doesn’t really mind having ended up with a backache.) 

* * *

 

The first photo they put up on display is one of her and Veronica on top of the Empire State Building, caught mid-laugh while looking at each other. Veronica’s hands were buried inside the pocket of Betty’s hoodie, head tilted up and face shining with happiness.

Betty remembers that day clearly; they had just moved to New York to start college and decided to go visiting New York City’s tourist sites after finishing their dormitory arrangements.

(The Empire State Building had been their last stop, as per Veronica’s request which Betty didn’t understand yet at the time.

But when they got there, with the sun about to set, Betty understood why. The view of the sunset was breathtaking as seen from on top, but what was even more beautiful was Veronica, her hair reflecting the sun’s orange glow as it sank below the horizon.

She can’t remember _why_ they were laughing, but Betty remembers everything else – from Veronica’s windswept hair, the coldness of her fingers from the chilly autumn air, right down to the sparkle in her eyes the way they did only for her.

It’s a feeling Betty swears she’ll never forget.)

“I love that one.” Veronica stands beside Betty, sliding their hands together. Smiling, Betty tugs Veronica closer to her side, notes the coolness of her skin. “It captures us well, don’t you think?”

“It does,” Betty agrees, tilts her head to glance at Veronica, whose lips tug up softly. Cheeks a little flush from the cold weather.

Smiling still, Veronica wraps her arm around Betty’s waist, rests her head on her shoulder.

(Betty takes another glance at the photo, then again at Veronica, and thinks she can’t wait to make more memories with her.)

* * *

 

The sound of Veronica’s footsteps that wake her up that morning, a quiet padding across the wooden floor of their bedroom that Betty has come to learn over the past few months they’ve been living together.

(Veronica’s footsteps are light, a gentle rhythm that wakes Betty easily. The soft thudding of her feet is something akin to music to Betty’s ears, and so is the rustling of the sheets before Veronica gets out of bed - a much better alternative as opposed to the loud blaring of their alarm, which jerks Betty into a state of wakefulness that she doesn’t appreciate at all.

It’s a song Betty has already memorized and replayed countless times in her head.)

Mumbling incoherently, Betty flips over onto her stomach, hugs Veronica’s pillow to her chest.

“You awake, B?”

Betty raises her head, flashes Veronica a sleepy smile. “Yeah,” she yawns. “You woke up early today.”

“It’s already nine,” Veronica points out, shakes her head fondly as she slips back into bed. Her hair is tousled, almost like a bird’s nest that Betty is tempted to point out.

Instead, she mumbles, “Still early.”

Veronica chuckles, and Betty wraps her arms around her and pulls her close. Buries her nose into the mess that is Veronica’s hair.

And she breathes. Takes in the faint traces of lavender shampoo and the feeling of Veronica between her arms, face against her chest and hands wandering aimlessly around her back.

“We should get out of bed,” Veronica murmurs, but throws her legs on top of Betty’s.

“Mmm,” Betty hums noncommittally, slips her hand underneath Veronica’s shirt to trace circles around her stomach.

Veronica instantly eases into the touch, and Betty smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’re not getting up, are we?” Veronica laughs, the sound vibrating against Betty’s chest and making her heart thump erratically.

“Nope,” Betty agrees, flicks her gaze downwards to see Veronica looking sleepily up at her. Eyelids drooping slightly and brown eyes hazy.

(And God, Betty counts her lucky stars all over again for this beautiful sight.)

“Alright then,” Veronica yawns, cups the back of Betty’s neck and gives her a light kiss. Her grip slackens, and, within a beat, promptly falls back to sleep.

Betty smiles, envelops Veronica in her arms, keeps her close. Even breaths lulling the beating of her heart into a state of calm.

(Her heart always is, when Veronica is by her side.)

* * *

 

(Betty snaps a photo of Veronica when they wake up later that afternoon, bedhead and drooping eyelids and all.

It takes another threat of making Betty sleep in the couch again to make sure it never sees the light of day again.)

* * *

 

Alice, Polly, and Betty’s nephew and niece, Jason and Abigail – the twins – come over for Christmas that year. It’s a miracle they managed to fit at all in the small space of her and Veronica’s apartment, and even then, they had to push a few pieces of furniture against the wall to make enough room to hold them.

Thankfully, Jason and Abigail were relatively well-behaved enough not to run around and bump into their things.

The two were seated on either side of Veronica, completely entranced by whatever story she was telling.

(It’s the Lodge charm, Veronica told her once, to be able to bind people under their spell by just walking into the room.

And oh, that had _exactly_ been the case when Veronica walked into Pop’s the evening before their sophomore year of high school started.)

Veronica holds them securely, expression affectionate as she begins doting on them. And right there and then, Betty decides it’s the perfect moment to capture.

So she focuses the lens on Veronica’s soft gaze, and clicks the shutter button.

“Veronica’s really great with them, isn’t she?” Polly stands beside Betty, nods towards Veronica with a smile.

“Yeah,” Betty agrees, gaze fixed on Veronica. “She is.”

Alice enters the scene a few moments later, scooping a giggling Abigail in her arms. She talks to Veronica with a sense of familiarity, relaxed and free of any hint of tenseness that had once been the case before she accepted Betty’s relationship with her.

Betty takes another shot, warmth seeping into her chest at the sight.

“You’re good for each other, too,” Polly says softly, a knowing expression on her face as Betty turns to look at her. “I’ve seen how happy she makes you, and after watching you grow stronger together for the past four years? I just know what you two have is something that will last forever.”

“Pol,” Betty starts, tears prickling at her eyes at Polly’s admission. “I just-“ she stops, inhales deeply. “I’m really glad I met her,” she whispers, wipes away the tears that threaten to fall.

“I’m glad you found your way to each other, too.” Polly squeezes Betty’s hand, tilts her head towards Veronica who is looking curiously at them. “And know that I’ll always be happy for the two of you, Betty.”

“I- thank you, Polly. That means a lot to me,” Betty croaks.

“I’m sure mom feels the same way, even though she doesn’t say it,” Polly smiles, tilts her head towards Alice and Veronica.

Betty follows her gaze, and _oh,_ her mom is gently gripping Veronica’s shoulder, voices low as they talk.

(Betty had often dreamed of moments like this, of her mom showing that she has grown to accept Veronica, too.

And watching this, watching her mom talk to Veronica with ease and a relaxed air around her, Betty knows she already has.)

“Betty, we should have a family photo,” Alice calls out, and the way she says it is filled with so much warmth, dripping sincerity and love and _home._

“Oh, I’ll do it for you!” Veronica volunteers immediately, sets Jason down who pouts at the sudden loss of attention to him.

“Nonsense!” Alice shakes her head in disagreement, catching both Betty and Veronica by surprise. “Betty can set up the timer for the camera.”

“I-“ Veronica falters, at a complete loss for words.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Betty pipes up, rushes to set the tripod and camera in place.

They take their places, Veronica and Betty sitting next to each other, fingers intertwined and Alice and Polly standing on either side of them, Jason and Abigail by their legs.

The shutter clicks, and when Betty takes a look at the picture, she almost tears up all over again.

Alice’s hand is on Veronica’s shoulder, and all their smiles are heartfelt and reach up all the way to their eyes. It’s a family photo, a proper one, and not one taken simply for the sake of projecting that they were happy.

Because they _are_ happy. There are no forced smiles, rigid shoulders, or cold, calculating stares.    

(It hits Betty right there and then that her mom, her _mom,_ considers Veronica to be family.

Sixteen-year old Betty would have never seen this coming, but it has. It’s happening.

They’re a _family,_ a real one.)

“Our first family photo, huh?” Veronica murmurs, arm pressed up against Betty’s. There are a few tears in her eyes, which Betty knows to be due to her mom’s sincere insistence on including Veronica.

(The way Veronica says _first_ speaks of promise. A promise that they’ll have more of this, of albums overflowing with photos and even more moments they’ll make certain to never forget.

Betty wants nothing more than that.)

“Our first,” Betty echoes, slides their hands together and gently thumbs Veronica’s tears away.

* * *

 

(Both she and Veronica frame and hang the photo on the wall with pride and happiness – and it’s always a welcome reminder that they’re starting their future together.

With bright smiles and a feeling of _home._ )

* * *

 

It’s two years after they graduate from college that they decide to move to a new apartment, and it’s significantly larger than their first. Unfortunately, the walls were in dire need of a new paint job, and, much to Betty’s surprise, Veronica proposed that they do it themselves.

And so Betty finds herself wearing the oldest clothes she had, paint roller in hand and avoiding getting smeared as she gets to work.

(Betty could hardly believe her ears that _Veronica Lodge,_ of all people, would suggest that they be the ones to get the job done.

 _“It’ll be fun and more personal that way,”_ Veronica says, shrugging. Betty listens for the slightest hint of sarcasm, expects Veronica to take it back later and say it was just a joke.

But, strangely enough, she _was_ serious.

What else could Betty do other than indulge her?)

“Never mind what I said about this being fun,” Veronica grimaces, holding her paintbrush at arm’s length away from her.

Betty has to bite back a laugh at the sight of her, oversized shirt smeared with white paint and a disgruntled expression on her face.

(Veronica will always be Veronica, Betty supposes.

Though it’s exactly why Betty is so in love with her.)

“Here, let me help,” Betty offers, sets down the paint roller and grabs Veronica’s wrist. She leads Veronica’s hand to the wall, and, at the last moment, jerks it back, sending droplets of paint flying towards her face.

Needless to say, Veronica is outraged _._ Flecks of white dot her cheeks and hair, jaw clenched tight as she _fumes,_ hilariously so, at being the victim of Betty’s prank. 

“ _Elizabeth Cooper,_ ” Veronica seethes, eyes narrowed as she takes measured steps towards Betty.

“Veronica Lodge,” Betty curtsies, then makes a break for it.

Veronica chases after her, waving the brush wildly as she runs. Betty ends up being splattered with paint herself, and it’s Veronica’s turn to laugh. Mocking offense, Betty grabs the roller, and, eyes wide, Veronica skids to a halt and runs in the opposite direction.

Grinning widely, Betty drops the tool and tackles Veronica from behind, wraps her arms around her waist to hold her still. They’re both shaking with laughter, and Betty buries her head in Veronica’s hair to muffle hers.

“Seriously, how old are we? Ten?” Veronica says sarcastically, which sends Betty into another fit of giggles.

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested this.”

“I only said we were going to paint the _walls, not_ each other,” Veronica shoots back, and Betty grins against her hair.

“Alright, I yield,” Betty says, faking reluctance as she lets go of Veronica.

“A wise decision,” Veronica smirks, eyes glinting mischievously. “Because I wouldn’t have stopped until you were covered with paint from head to toe.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep. Never cross a Lodge, remember?”

Betty holds up her hands in mock surrender. “Noted.”

“I’m glad you understand. Now, let’s finish this before I change my mind,” Veronica scrunches her nose, picks up the brush again.

“Go, team B and V,” Betty smiles, bumps their shoulders together.

Veronica laughs, pushes playfully at Betty’s cheek. “Alright, enough horsing around.”

“Okay, okay. Here we go,” Betty says, defeated, as she picks up where she left off.

* * *

 

(When Veronica steps out to take a breath of fresh air, Betty brushes the words, ‘ _will you marry me?’_ on the wall. She doesn’t know how or why, all she feels is that this is the perfect timing she’d been looking for.

A new place to live in, and the next step in their relationship.

And it’s- it’s them. This is how their relationship has always been – nothing extravagant or over the top, just the two of them living in the moment, _loving_ each other.

Betty just wants to keep _loving_ Veronica.

She’s nervous as she waits for Veronica, knees trembling and hands shaking around the opened velvet box she’s holding. There’s still a sliver of doubt that she might not be good enough to marry Veronica, but she thinks of the seven years they’ve been together and it’s enough to hold her together for the most part.

So when Veronica enters the room, mouth hanging open and eyes rapidly flicking between Betty and the words on the wall, Betty’s heart pounds louder.

And then, when Veronica blurts out _yes_ without missing a beat, still looking absolutely _beautiful_ even with her tousled hair and disheveled appearance, Betty wonders why she even felt afraid in the first place.

It takes her a few good seconds to slip the ring on Veronica’s finger, and the moment she finishes doing so, all her insecurities and moments of self-doubt fly out the window.

And as Veronica proudly shows the ring off in their photo, her face shining with _so much love,_ Betty almost chokes on her tears.)

* * *

 

“It’s about damn time you two got engaged,” Kevin grins, claps Betty and Veronica on the back. “Congratulations!”

Betty flushes, rubs the back of her neck while Veronica beams and tugs at her hand. The ring on Veronica’s finger glints, sending Betty into another dizzy spiral because she still couldn’t believe Veronica Lodge is marrying _her._

(Some days, it feels like a dream. But then she wakes up in the morning and reaches for Veronica’s hand underneath the covers, and _oh,_ the ring is still there, solid and very much real.

And so is Veronica, with one arm flung over Betty’s stomach and even breaths hitting her neck.

Always, always there.)

“Thank you, Kevin,” Veronica says, grin fixed firmly in place.

“I think this calls for a bachelorette party,” Kevin grins, and by that tone in his voice, Betty _knows_ he already has something planned. And whatever it is, she doesn’t think she wants to know.

Veronica seems to think so, too, as she shoots down the suggestion quickly.

“No, absolutely not!” Veronica tilts her chin in defiance, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Kevin.

“Wha- why? It’s tradition, Veronica!” Kevin argues, but Veronica sits up straighter.

“Why? So you can hire other people to strip for my fiancé?” Veronica snorts, and Betty’s heart momentarily stops at _fiancé._ “No, I think not,” she shakes her head in strong disapproval, takes another sip of her wine.

Kevin opens his mouth, ready to make another retort, but Veronica’s glare stops him dead in his tracks.

“And besides,” Veronica drawls, the deadly look on her face morphing into a devilish smirk, index finger tracing the rim of her glass. “The only person allowed to strip for Betty would be none other than yours truly.”

Betty instantly regrets taking a sip of her own drink. She chokes on the liquid, face and neck burning as she reaches for the glass of water and gulps everything in one go to soothe the painful, burning sensation in her throat.

(Eight years. _Eight years_ of having known her and together for seven, and Veronica has _yet_ to run out of things to say or do that could potentially give Betty a heart attack.

Just when Betty thinks she’s gotten used to Veronica’s shameless straightforwardness, she goes and says things like _this._

She’s not sure she’s going to live to see her eighties if Veronica doesn’t stop.)

“ _Ronnie_ ,” Betty gasps and splutters, eyes wide open in horror.

“What? We’re all adults here,” Veronica shrugs, nonchalant.

As though she didn’t explicitly mention the idea of _stripping_ for Betty.

(Not that- not that Betty is thinking of _that,_ because it’s highly inappropriate given their situation. Or _any_ situation where they aren’t in the privacy of their bedroom, and _ugh,_ not the point.)

“Ew,” Kevin leans away, nose wrinkled in disgust. “I did not need that mental image, no thank you.”

“Then there won’t be any crazy parties,” Veronica says firmly. “And believe me, I _will_ find out even if you tried to keep it a secret.”

“Fine,” Kevin concedes reluctantly, and Betty sighs in relief. There’s no telling what he might pull had Veronica agreed to go along with his plan.

“But,” Veronica holds out her hand, as though she just thought of the most brilliant idea. “We can hold one, only with the gang.”

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Kevin sighs dramatically. “But yeah, sure. I’ll go hit Archie and Jughead up when I get back in Riverdale next week.”

“Then it’s a deal,” Veronica says, satisfied.

“Well,” Kevin looks at his watch and stands up. “As fun as it has been catching up with you ladies – minus Veronica’s comment about stripping, by the way – I have to get going.”

“Alright, we’ll see you soon, then. Thanks for stopping by, Kev,” Betty smiles, gives Kevin a hug.

“Yeah, and don’t do anything we wouldn’t,” Veronica winks.

Kevin shakes his head in amusement. “Knowing you two, that doesn’t leave much.”

“That would involve the bedroom, too, I would guess,” Veronica smirks, and Betty is quick to cover her mouth with her hand because she _really_ doesn’t need Veronica revealing any more than that.

“Nope, I didn’t hear that,” Kevin sings, covers his ears as he walks to the door. “Goodbye, and _please_ keep your scandalizing activities to yourselves!” he calls out, shutting the door behind him.

After he leaves, Betty turns and shoots Veronica a pointed look. “ _God,_ I can’t believe you said that to Kevin.”

“How else was I supposed to convince him not to go through with his plan?”

“I don’t know,” Betty shakes her head in exasperation. “Maybe by thinking of something else that _doesn’t_ involve you mentioning yourself…” she waves her hand, unsure if she can finish the sentence without her voice cracking.   

“Stripping?” Veronica finishes, tone smug.

“Yes, that,” Betty nods, dazed and distracted.

“I- _oh,_ ” Veronica stops and grins, devious and cat-like, and Betty swears she can hear the gears in her head turning. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Wha- no!” Betty denies quickly, but the wicked grin on Veronica’s face just grows wider.

(Yeah, yeah, she’s a _terrible_ liar. Don’t remind her.)

“Sure you aren’t,” Veronica smirks, trails her fingers along Betty’s arm, slow and seductive.

Betty swallows, tries not to let herself get too affected by Veronica’s display of affection.

“I’m really not,” she argues weakly, but all it does is give Veronica the remaining leverage she needed.

“You’re still a terrible liar but also sweetly cute,” Veronica teases, tapping Betty’s nose. “But I find that charming.”

“Of course you do,” Betty deadpans, and Veronica lets out a sweet laugh.

“Really, I do,” Veronica insists, touches Betty’s cheek.

“Alright, alright, I believe you,” Betty laughs, nuzzles Veronica’s hand.

“Good,” Veronica nods, moving to sit on Betty’s lap. Reaches out to fiddle with the hem of Betty’s shirt. “By the way,” she murmurs, looks down for a beat before meeting Betty’s eyes again, “All I want is a simple wedding.”

Smiling softly, Betty tucks a strand of hair behind Veronica’s ear. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Veronica hums, sidles closer to Betty. “Nothing too grand, and the guests will only be our close friends and family.”

“I can roll with that,” Betty agrees readily.

“Or we can just get married. Right now. There’s a chapel a few blocks down from here,” Veronica suggests, taps her chin thoughtfully. “It’ll save us from the pressure and stress of having to organize our wedding.”

“If you want our moms to kills us, sure,” Betty jokes, but her heart warms at the idea that Veronica is very much ready to marry her to suggest they elope right this moment.

“True,” Veronica sighs dramatically, throws her arm around Betty’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t want to give them heart attacks, would we?”

“Yep, and besides, don’t you want other people to watch you walk down the aisle in your wedding dress?” Betty asks, taps her fingers on Veronica’s thigh.

“Wait,” Veronica pulls back, eyes wide in surprise. “You want me to walk down the aisle? To you?”

_Oh._

“I- well, yeah,” Betty shrugs, casts her gaze downwards, heart beating rapidly. “If- if that’s okay with you?”

“It is. Actually, it’s more than okay,” Veronica breathes, lips tugging up. “I’d love nothing more, Betty.”

“Okay,” Betty exhales, smiles shyly at Veronica. “Okay,” she repeats, squeezing Veronica’s fingers.

Veronica laughs, loud and clear, eyes brimming with tears as she kisses Betty.

(Betty can’t believe there was ever a time she thought of marrying someone else.) 

* * *

 

(Most people often rave about the idea of walking down the aisle, and once upon a time, Betty had been one of them, too. It’s magical, too, in its own right – Betty won’t discredit that. She dreamed of it once, after all.

But there’s also something incredibly beautiful and wonderful in witnessing those magnificent, mahogany doors opening and watching the love of your life walk through them, every step leading and bringing them closer and closer to you.

And Betty is mesmerized, the world around her standing still as she watches every step Veronica takes. Everything and everyone is silent, and all Betty can hear is her own breathing, her heartbeat calm and silent because she knows, she knows Veronica won’t turn around and run in the opposite direction.

That every step will be towards, and not away, from her.

She’s left breathless the moment Veronica steps on the altar to face her, hands shaking as she slowly draws back the veil. Veronica is smiling, eyes shimmering with tears as Betty takes her hands, and everything else just disappears.

The only thing Betty is aware of is Veronica, of the love she radiates.

Her voice is shaky as she says her vows, and she’s crying freely as she listens to Veronica’s, their hands both unsteady as they slip on the wedding rings on each other.

And as Veronica cups her face and kisses her, Betty thinks this is their sweetest one yet.

 _Veronica_ is the sweetest, most beautiful thing she could ever ask for.)

* * *

 

“ _Betty,_ ” Veronica laughs as Betty picks her up and carries her bridal style. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Betty grins, making sure Veronica is secure before she starts walking. “I’m carrying you to our apartment, duh.”

“Smartass,” Veronica huffs, pinches Betty’s nose.

“Gee, I wonder where I picked that up from?” Betty says sarcastically, and Veronica slaps her arm. “Ow- hey! Do you want me to drop you?”

“…no,” Veronica mutters, burrows closer to Betty. “And did you really have to start from the end of the hallway?”

“Well, obviously, because where’s the fun in picking you up when we’re already at our door?” Betty says pointedly. “And besides, it’s what newly-wed couples do.”

Veronica falls silent, places her left hand on Betty’s chest. Examines the gold ring on her finger with a fond expression.

“We’re really married,” she breathes out, smiles at Betty.

“Yes, yes we are,” Betty comes to a stop in front of their apartment door, carefully taking the key from her pocket so as not to drop Veronica. She struggles to insert the key into the keyhole, and, with a playful roll of the eyes, Veronica takes it and finishes the job.

“There, now can you _please_ put me down?” Veronica sighs, feigning exasperation.

“Oh, hush,” Betty kicks the door close behind her and locks it, avoiding the furniture as she carries Veronica all the way to the bedroom. “There,” she says, as she sets Veronica gently on the bed. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

“I guess not,” Veronica admits, yanks Betty by the collar of her dress shirt, both of them falling on the bed with a laugh. “Come here.”

Betty smiles, laces their fingers together as she kisses Veronica, taking her sweet, sweet time doing so.

(As she traces the ring on Veronica’s finger, she’s reminded that they have all the time in the world.

And Betty wouldn’t trade anything for the moments she’s shared and will eventually share with Veronica.

Wouldn’t trade anything for _this._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the song gets sad towards the end but I just don't think I'll ever have it in me to write a tragic ending for Betty and Veronica. They've been through too much in the show, after all.
> 
> Also, feel free to talk to me about Beronica right [here](https://coolguitarplayer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
